Torchwood Reborn
by firekid44
Summary: After a cosmic blip in the End of Time, the Doctor finds himself stranded in history while the Master ends up terrorising New Torchwood. Expect cameos from various works of fiction. But mostly just the Doctor and Torchwood. Post-Children of Earth, too.
1. Time

FYI, this is set at the end of the End of Time. As you'll no doubt notice, it ends up a bit differently. Especially later.

The Doctor staggered into his TARDIS one last time, the song of the Ood echoing behind him. His companions were safe, all of them: even Jack seemed quite happy, not letting the guilt of slaughtering his grandson distract him from flirting. The Doctor winced as another convulsion passed through him: it was time. Regeneration, and the first one truly alone. He'd had his companions before, wide-eyed and worried: Ben and Polly; the Time Lord High Council (something of an exception, yes); Sarah-Jane and the Brigadier; Tegan, Nyssa and Adric; Peri; Mel; Destrii; Rose. Admittedly there had been that one time in the hospital, but he'd been technically dead at the time and tended not to talk about it.

This time, however, he was alone. He turned his hand over, watching the faint beads of light begin to form on his palm. His first time alone, and he wasn't ready at all. He looked around at the TARDIS, his sole companion in his newest ordeal, and sighed inwardly. It was too much to be here at his age, on his own and about to die. He needed someone with him, to keep him together, prevent 'The Time Lord Victorious' from emerging again. His greatest victories were thanks to his companions' initiative and compassion. His hands were glowing now, visibly, and he couldn't hold it off any longer.  
"I don't want–" A movement in the shadows caught his eye – there was something in the TARDIS, hiding behind the coral. But how could anyone have got in without him noticing?

Then the light exploded and the TARDIS shook violently. He could see nothing, but couldn't shake the figure that still flitted in front of his eyes. A strangely familiar figure who was now walking toward him. Black hair, small angry eyes, and a beard...  
"This is the end, Doctor!"

The rest was silence.


	2. Gwen

Gwen Cooper around the charred Hub with a sigh. It had been a year since the invasion of the 456, but she still hadn't got over the final destruction of Torchwood. Ianto was dead and Jack had left earth to travel the stars, leaving Gwen as the only surviving representative of Torchwood Three. Not that she was needed for that – the Rift had been quiet the entire time, and it didn't look like it was going to start up again. Gwen jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She whipped it out and held it to her ear.  
"Rhys, is everything ok?" she blurted. Her husband's laugh echoed down the phone.  
"It's fine, Gwen. I was just wondering when you think you'll be back."  
"I'm leaving the Hub now. Is Anwen ok?"  
"She's asleep upstairs," replied Rhys. "Come home, Gwen. Let Torchwood go. There's no more aliens in Cardiff."  
"Yeah," she said slowly, and hung up.  
_"Hmm. She's actually carrying pizza!"  
"Come on! She was gonna say, 'Here's your pizza,' and I was going to say, 'How much?' and she says, 'Oh, whatever, twenty quid,' and I say, 'Oh, I don't have any money.' I was working on a punchline. I'd have got there. But it would've been good!"_  
Gwen smiled, the sound of Jack's voice in her head. The first time she'd been to the hub, when the universe was still new and exciting.  
_"...the perception filter isn't going to work on me." Susie turned and fired her gun into a seemingly empty spot. Jack's body toppled out, a bullet in his forehead, and hit the ground._  
He was dead – the first time she had seen him die – but Captain Jack Harkness never truly died. He'd explained to her later that something had happened (although she'd never found out _what_) which prevented him from dying. He'd just keep coming back, after he was shot, stabbed, buried alive, strangled, even blown up... every time he'd come back. Except he wasn't coming back now. Jack had left, shamed by his own actions, and he wasn't coming back. With a final look around the blasted ruins of Torchwood, Gwen walked out into the sunlight and into her new life.

It was at this point that the ground exploded. 


End file.
